


恶魔（taynew）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan





	恶魔（taynew）

郑明心是恶魔。  
但他却让林阳告别了处男生涯  
郑明心的舌头很灵活，舔在林阳胸前红点的时候，林阳仰起了头，不停吞咽着口水，喉结也上下滑动  
郑明心的手速度很快，不停撸动小林阳的时候，林阳眼睛发红，强忍住自己的情绪  
郑明心坐在他身上用小心心摩擦小林阳的时候，林阳再也忍不住了，嘶吼地泄了出来  
可是郑明心是恶魔啊，他用嘴巴再次唤醒了小林阳。  
“操！”  
看着郑明心看着他笑着吞咽的表情，林阳骨子里都是这个字。  
林阳疯了，原来做爱是这样的。  
“郑明心，你够了啊！”  
可是郑明心却还是没有停下来，而是缩紧腮帮狠狠吸了一口。  
“操！”  
电流从被包住的地方袭遍全身，林阳没忍住。  
“吐出来啊！”  
林阳连忙扒开郑明心的嘴，可是郑明心却吞咽了一下，然后眨眨眼张开嘴，用看似无辜的表情表达着“我嘴里都吃掉了哦”  
“郑明心你！”  
然而郑明心没有停止攻击，而是推倒林阳，跨坐在他身上，用手握住小林阳，磨蹭着自己的小门。  
就算之前性验为0的林阳，也不可能不知道郑明心想干嘛。  
“你疯了吗？”  
林阳尖叫了起来。  
郑明心没有回答，只是用另一只手伸入进行扩充，然后不停地顶胯用小心心摩擦着林阳的小腹。  
看到这样的郑明心，小林阳又可耻的硬了。  
“呆子。”  
郑明心笑着，然后对准小林阳慢慢坐了下去。  
“操！”  
这是林阳今天不知道第几次骂这个字了。  
原来和别人zuo和自己撸真的太不一样。  
郑明心上上下下动作着。  
林阳这个时候已经不再考虑今天到底要怎样。  
这样的郑明心，已足够让他疯狂。  
他从开始配合郑明心的动作，慢慢地到掌控一切。  
直到小心心吐出白灼之后，林阳发现自己今天已经第三次she了  
然而郑明心却还没完，总是用各种表情各种姿势给他下着套  
林阳觉得自己还是比不过郑明心  
起码体力上，他又输了  
郑明心的轻车熟路似乎让林阳开始意识到了什么  
但疲惫的他已经没有脑袋去想了  
郑明心，是个恶魔


End file.
